Honey's sick days
by CSMichaelis
Summary: "It's alright Chika-Chan, don't worry." "I'm not worried about it, everyone gets a stomach ache sooner or later." Chika replied leaving without another word. Honey knew better,it was in Chika's eyes. What will this illness bring for the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Something was noticeably different when Haruhi stepped into the music room. She glanced around the room, it hadn't been decorated and the hosts could be heard from the supply room faintly.

"Haruhi, can you join us please?" Kyoya called peering out of the room. She made her way over to them and found the hosts seated on the floor.

"Why are we meeting in here exactly?" She asked.

"We were just about to start clearing a few things out. We stopped when we received a call from Honey-Senpai."the shadow king replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"Honey-senpai isn't feeling well today,he won't be joining us. I've divided his scheduled guest between all of you." Kyoya announced.

"Honey-senpai is sick, it doesn't surprise me with the way he eats cake. I hope he comes back soon though." She said, it wasn't like Honey to not be at school, the hosts had seen the shorter boy host while ill before and it only worked to his advantage. Although the twins would easily surpass Honey's performance. Haruhi had to admit that Hikaru looking after Kaoru,who would often be resting against his big brother was very well done. They certainly knew what they were doing.

"I'm sure he's fine. Let's get to work everyone." Kyoya ordered, and the host set about the task.

Earlier that morning:

Honey lay in his bed,his stomach ached and he felt as if he would be sick at any moment.

"That's what happens when you eat cake all night Mitsukuni, it's catching up with you." Yasuchika said coldly. There was a part of Chika that knew it wasn't the cake but he easily drowned out the thoughts.

"Father sent me in to see if you have a fever before I go." He handed the thermometer to his older brother.

"Go on Chika-Chan, I can do it. I know you have the early meeting with the karate club today,you shouldn't be late."Chika nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. If you do go to school,remember -"

"Stay away from you, I know. I'm not going today." This seemed to surprise the younger boy.

"You're feeling that bad?" He asked, he raised his hand to place it on Honey's forehead. Honey grabbed it.

"Stop it Mitsukuni,let me see." After a moment of hesitation,Chika's hand was released and found it's way to Honey's head.

"You feel warm. You should rest today."He said, his tone had softened slightly.

"I will Chika-Chan. Don't worry, just make sure you get to your meetings on time."

"I plan to, and I'm not worried about it, everyone has a stomach ache sooner or later." He turned and left his ill brother without another word.

"You can't hide it from me Chika-Chan, you are worried. I know you better than that." Honey thought. He shifted in his bed and moaned softly as the action seemed to cause more discomfort. He closed his eyes and decided that his friends would have to get along without him for the day. For now, he needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitsukuni, you should probably go to a doctor." Chika advised as he glanced at the thermometer later that evening.

"You don't have to do any of this, I know you don't want to." Honey replied calmly.

"You're right, I don't want to,but our father couldn't cancel the meeting and you're still not feeling good so I'm stuck with the job."

"He won't be back for a few hours, I'm not going to say anything, Takashi is coming soon. Go." Chika sighed.

"You know I can't. Father would -"

"He won't know unless you tell him. I know you hate me,it's okay. I don't want you to be stuck in here all night. When Takashi gets here, I'll tell him not to say anything."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in for leaving you with a fever like this, not to mention it's irresponsible and dishonorable."

"You know, it's disrespectful to not do what an older person tells you,go."

"Mitsukuni-"Chika was interrupted his cousin entering the room. In his arms, he carried what appeared to be homework.

"Mitsukuni, how are you feeling?" He asked before sitting down next to the bed.

"not really good right now. I'll be okay.I just need to lie down for a little longer." The ailing boy smiled faintly. He wanted to reposition himself into a more comfortable spot but the further discomfort was hardly worth it.

Mori placed the books on the night stand.

"I doubt you'll be doing any of it tonight but I got your homework for you."

"Thank you Takashi." Chika remained silent, he observed his brother, his face was pale and to Chika's knowledge, Mitsukuni hadn't eaten at all. His older brother rarely wanted to be in bed,even when he had the flu it was difficult to keep him in his bed and resting.

"Your fever got worse, we need a cool cloth for your head." Chika turned to get the required objects when he accidentally bumped into the side of the bed, shifting his brother.

"Ow!" Honey cried out painfully.

"Mori stood up in alarm but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"That hurt you?" The young boy asked trying to hide the concern.

"It's nothing, I'm-"

"Tell me." Chika demanded. Honey nodded. Chika placed a hand over honey's stomach.

"Don't Chika-Chan, please." Mitsukuni requested.

"I want to be sure, where did you say it hurt?"

"Don't touch it." Honey warned.

"Tell me where."

"why do you care so suddenly?"

"Father made me responsible for you,if something happens-"

"It won't. I just need- Ow!'he cried again as Chika pressed down on his belly. He grabbed his brother's hand and pushed him away. Chika stood still for a minute , then he pushed his glasses back onto his face and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?' Honey asked in obvious pain.

"Calling our father, it hurt you when I touched it. That's not good."

"So why bother our father?'

"He'd want to know why we won't be here when he comes home."

"Chika-Chan, I'm-"

"You need a doctor mitsukuni,I mean it, you're going to the emergency room."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Dear Readers,

I thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them. I'd like to point out that I've had problems with certain guests on the site. I received 2 very rude reviews for this story from a guest. I just want to share a little advice to this flamer in case they return or anyone else decides that it's okay to do such a despicable thing.

First learn how to spell, the word you were searching for was writer not wrighter.

second none of my stories are here for you to abuse and neither am I. If you need someone to"Vent to" as you said go find a therapist. I'm so sick of people who think it's okay to be jerks and swear at the authors who have worked on their stories it's 's not easy to share what you've written with others and for you foul mouthed trolls who have nothing better to do with yourselves to come along and degrade these people who are kind enough to share their ideas with us, get over yourself and turn your attention to something more productive...like school you obviously need it. It's shameful.

I apologize to everyone else who maybe reading this, the new chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Honey sighed as he listened to the sounds around him, he had been lying in the hospital for what felt like an eternity. The Emergency room had been busy and the waiting was close to torture, it seemed that the longer they had been there, the worse Honey's stomach pain became.

By the time the nurse had called him into an exam room, he was fighting the urge to cry out in pain. He had made up his mind to keep calm for as long as possible. He could see that Chika was trying to hide his feeling of worry, Honey could see past the attempt but thought it best to act as if he couldn't for his brother's sake.

"Chika-Chan, maybe you should sit out in the waiting room, you can take Takashi too,I'll be okay by myself." Honey said gently.

"If I didn't stay here, our father-"

"You keep saying things like that, don't worry about it. If he has anything to say, he can tell me about it." Chika scoffed.

"He doesn't tell you about anything Mitsukuni. You're his favorite son."

"He-"

"No. I'm done talking about it,I just hope someone comes in soon, I've got school tomorrow and it's getting late."Chika grumbled, he didn't bother looking at Honey.

"Alright, we don't have to, but the option to leave is yours."Honey pushed himself up into a sitting position ignoring the pain as he did so. This got Chika's attention. The younger boy stood up from his chair to stand beside the bed.

"What are doing, lie down."

"Chika-Chan, it's not-"

"Lie down Mitsukuni, i won't say it again."

"Calm down, im alright."

"If you were alright, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Chika placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and carefully pushed him back. Honey could feel his little brother's hand shaking.

"Stay still, if you hurt yourself-"

"I won't. I-" the conversation was cut short by the arrival of the doctor. She greeted them warmly.

"It looks like you're having trouble with your belly today, let's see what we can do about it." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Where did the pain start and when?" She asked.

"It started last night and it right around my belly button." Honey explained.

"it hurt you last night and you didn't say anything to anyone?" Chika was becoming irritated.

"It was just a little ache, I didn't think it was worth mentioning, but then this morning it was then-" Honey gasped at the suddenly sharp pain.

"Mitsukuni-"

"It's okay Chika-Chan, you don't have to say it, I know it wasn't right for me to drag you into this, I'm sorry." Chika seemed to understand what honey was doing.

"I'm going to put some pressure on your stomach, I want you to tell me if it hurts." She rested her hands on Honey's abdomen.

"Chika-Chan, would you please go with Takashi, I need someone to call our father and Takashi is going to send a message to our friends to tell them I might not be there tomorrow."

"No, I have to -"

"Please Chika-Chan, I need you to help me with this." Chika stood up and walked out without a word.

"Mitsukuni, are you sure you want us to go?" Mori asked. Honey smiled.

"You can come back after you send the message. I just don't want them to worry about me."Mori nodded and followed his cousin.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked gently.

"I'll have to be." Honey replied, he took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get this done and I'll get you something for pain. Tell me if it hurts." She began pressing on the left side but got no response before moving on to the middle,

"It hurts a little bit." Honey wasn't looking forward to the rest of the exam.

"Alright, here?" She pushed down on Honey's right side causing him to cry out.

"I'm going to send you for some tests so I can be sure, but I'm going to get you some medicine for the pain, I'll have a nurse bring in an IV. I'm pretty sure you have to have your appendix out." Honey sighed once more, Chika would react badly to the announcement.


	5. Chapter 5

Honey rested quietly as he waited to be taken into surgery. He refused to let Chika stay as he had demanded. Honey knew it would only be harder for him if he did.

"I'll be fine Chika-Chan, if you want to you can come see me after school. It's okay if you don't, I understand. The younger boy protested saying that he was supposed to stay as their father instructed over the phone.

"Then I'll talk to him. You shouldn't miss school just because I'm sick, and the club needs you."

"Mitsukuni, this isn't just a cold or the flu, you're going to have surgery in the morning, if our father knew I-"

"Takashi, can you please give me my phone?" Honey requested and after a lengthy phone call, he turned back to his brother.

"It's taken care of Chika-Chan. Father's okay with it."Chika seemed upset by this but was determined to hide it.

"You're stuck in the hospital Mitsukuni, I don't-"

"It's okay, it'll give me some time to sleep, this medicine makes me tired anyway." This wasn't a lie, the nurse had given him a button to press for pain management. When Chika left, Mori looked over at Honey.

"Mitsukuni, you know he was worried and wanted to stay don't you?" He asked the shorter boy who now had his eyes closed.

"I know, but that's not what's best for him. I'm his older brother, I have to put him first. Did you see how scared he was when he was here, he needs to be somewhere that can be a good distraction from this. You can go too if you want, I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer."

"I'll stay." Mori said simply. He had no intention of leaving his cousin's bedside.

"Takashi, it'll be okay." He said before drifting off to sleep. Mori remained at his side the remainder of the night but Honey insisted that he go to school the following morning.

"You have to get the homework and take notes for me Takashi, please?" There had been some protest and in the end Honey had won the argument.

Honey had sensed his cousin was worried and believed it best to allow him the distraction he denied himself. He knew it meant that he would be alone until the school day ended. The hosts were sure to come and Chika would return,ranting about not being able to be there and being forced to dishonor his family. It was for the best, he kept telling himself, They were afraid and as the oldest, he had to protect them.

He opened his eyes to what felt like someone's hand on his shoulder and was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

"Chika-Chan, what-" Honey didn't get to finish his question.

"I brought you your stupid rabbit. I thought you might want it before surgery." Chika replied, he handed Usa-Chan to his brother without looking at him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, we didn't have time to grab it before, so I just thought since you weren't letting us stay here, it would help to have it." Honey smiled.

"It does." The older boy's response was followed by silence.

"Mitsukuni?" Chika said at last.

"What's wrong Chika-Chan?"

"I want you to know that I respect you as far as your skills are concerned,and I don't -"

"You do know I'm not dying right, this kind of operation is really common. Don't worry."

"It's hard."

"What is?" Honey carefully moved over and Chika took the invitation, he lowered himself down next to Honey.

"Swear you won't tell anyone we're having this conversation."

"I promise, what's hard for you?"

"You being here, to see you lying in a hospital bed and hurting so much. We have our fights and arguments,I know I call you names and I'm still angry about the fact that I had it harder because of you. But it scares me to see you like this,I know you already know that. You sent us out because you knew it, the truth of it is that you're always looking out for everyone whether I like to admit it or not, you always give me a chance to learn from you. I might call you an alien, but you're still my brother. Promise me something."

"What?"Finally Chika gazed into his Brother's eyes.

"Promise to be okay. If I come back here and-"

"I promise, when you come back later, I'll be here."

"Good, I'll be back after school. Remember you promised." He said before getting up and walking out.

Honey hadn't expected Chika say such things, he was touched by the words and yet he knew once he recovered from his surgery, everything would be back to the way it was before. When that time came, Honey would keep this memory. He knew now that Chika didn't truly hate him and that would always mean the world to Honey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chika lowered himself into the chair in the waiting area, he had been there for what seemed an eternity and still no one could tell him what was happening. He glanced in his cousin's direction.

The older boy sat in silence seemingly deep in knew it had something to do with the fact that against Honey's request,they both decided to stay. Chika shook his head, Takashi did everything Honey asked and to go against him was weighing heavily on his mind.

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

It's been around an hour and a half since they started," he thought to himself .They'll be done soon." His eyes scanned the room, there were very few people in the room and it was clear that each one felt the same way he did, afraid.

"Any time now someone's going to have information for us." Chika said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine." Mori replied calmly.

"It's Mitsukuni, of course he'll be fine. Appendectomies are simple operations and the surgeons are some of the best in the know what they're doing." He clasped his hands together as they shook.

"He-" Mori was interrupted by the arrival of the surgeon. The tall woman had a kind face that was an immediate comfort to the boys.

"Yasuchika, I'm Dr Kurosaki and I just want to let you know about your brother." She leaned forward and patted his hand.

"There's no need to fret, Mitsukuni's going to be just fine. He got through the operation without any complications and we're taking him over to the recovery ward. If you want to wait for a few minutes, I'd be happy to take you to see him." Chika nodded feeling relieved.

"Alright, give me just a few minutes and I'll be back to take you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"When will he come home?"

"Well, that depends on him. He could be discharged tomorrow or three days from 'll have to have some medicine via IV line and before he can even be considered ready, he'll have to prove that he can get up and walk around a little bit."

"I understand, thank you." Ten minutes later, Chika and Mori were both sitting beside Mitsukuni who slept gazed at his brother and sighed.

"Alright Mitsukuni, come on,you're going to have to get up soon. I know you're not going to be happy with us but we have to get you home as soon as you're well enough. When you do get home I guess it'll be up to me to take care of you. " Chika already had an idea to help Honey feel better, he just hoped Honey would recover from his illness.


	7. Chapter 7

Honey slowly opened his eyes and became aware of the pain returning to his belly,though it was lessened, it was still enough to wish he was still asleep. When he was able to focus his vision, He noticed Chika asleep in the chair next to him. He winced as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Mitsukuni, lie still,you need to rest." Honey turned his head to find Mori was also at his side.

"T-Takashi-" he glanced at the clock. "You should be at the club now,Chika -Chan should have been -"

"You needed us here today. It's okay."Mori said. "You can't expect for us to leave you when you're having surgery Mitsukuni."

"I'm fine, you didn't have to -"

"We wanted to. You're important to us. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better,I still don't feel really good." Honey admitted.

"You just had surgery, you need time." Mori knew the doctor said that his cousin would be fine, but he also knew that unexpected things happen. Honey didn't seem himself and although he knew why,that it was temporary, he wouldn't be convinced until he was acting normally again. Honey closed his eyes but opened them again seconds later.

"Don't fight it, if you're tired sleep."

"But Takashi, I-"

"Mitsukuni, rest. It's alright." Mori assured him. Honey nodded and allowed himself to drift off.

"I feel kind of bad for Honey-senpai, having his appendix taken out means there won't be any cake for a while, it's only going to make him feel worse, and can you imagine how Mori-senpai feels?" Haruhi removed the table cloths and replaced them with the new ones Kyoya had ordered.

"He's probably really worried, if it was Kaoru in the hospital I know it would scare the hell out of me."

"Yeah, but Mori-senpai is-"

"Kyoya, I think we should just set up tomorrow, we can get here a little earlier. Honey -senpai needs us right now.

"He needs rest Tamaki, if we go there now,I'm sure his brother will be there and by hospital policy it's family before friends. I didn't make these rules. I'm only saying it because there's a good chance they wouldn't let us visit tonight. I don't necessarily agree, but on the other hand,we can't overwhelm him either. The message says he's awake and he's going to be fine, there weren't any complications and we can see him tomorrow after club hours." Kyoya tapped on the keyboard of his laptop softly. The hosts stopped working and looked at the shadow king in silence.

"You have something planned don't you Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya glanced at him briefly and pushed his glasses back into place. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before smirking.

"What's going on you guys?" Haruhi asked"Don't tell me you guys are actually going to plan-"

"Not us." The twins said in unison. "but that's not to say Kyoya senpai can't find a way around the hospital policy, after all, his family manages it."


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling Honey senpai?" Tamaki asked when the hosts arrived. Chika had decided to give the hosts time to themselves.

"I feel a little better Tama-Chan." Honey answered sleepily.

"That's good,do you know when you'll be going home?"

"The doctor said I might be here a couple more days, I'll be out of school for about a week."

"That long,well we're just glad you're okay."

"we won't stay long, we know that you need your rest." Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

"How did it go today?" Honey asked.

"I think it turned out pretty good, the guests asked about you and we told them you weren't feeling well and would be back soon. We split up your guests between us until you're well enough to come back."

"Haru-chan, are you okay,you're quiet." Haruhi had been looking at the floor in silence. She raised her head and put on a smile.

"I'm fine Honey-senpai, don't worry about me." Honey looked at her skeptically.

There was a long silence before she sighed and answered.

"I'm not a fan of hospitals. They kind of creep me out a little."

"It's alright Haru-Chan, a lot of people feel that way." Honey assured her.

"If it helps, Kaoru's that way but it's not really bad."

"Hikaru!"the younger twin cried feeling embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with it Kaoru, you don't have to -"

"Let's talk about something else." But Kaoru wouldn't say a word for the rest of the visit. After the hosts had said goodbye, Chika returned and sat down on his chair.

"Are you okay Chika-Chan?" The younger boy stared at his brother.

"Why do you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Why do I do what?"

"you're sick,actually lying in a hospital and you ask me if I'm okay, it's not about me Mitsukuni, you're the one that had surgery. Why do you always make it about someone else?"

"You're my brother, and as much as you hate hearing it, I love you. I want you to be okay."

"I'm not sick, you are. I should be asking you." Honey sighed.

"It's not your job you know, to take care of me, I'm older and like I said, I'm not dying,you don't have to feel like you absolutely have to be here. Just because I'm not feeling good right now doesn't mean you have to be responsible for me. Anyway, the doctor will probably have me try to get up tomorrow and if I can walk I can go home. So you don't have to -" Honey was interrupted by Chika's phone ringing, the young boy excused himself and stepped out of the room. Honey leaned back,he wasn't sure how Chika would take the call,he just knew that under the circumstances,with him being so upset,it would be the best thing for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Honey was happy to be home, though he still had pain, he was more comfortable in his own bed,chika had made sure of that. He was waiting when Honey arrived with Mori.

"I talked to your doctor yesterday, I was told it might be painful for you to get upstairs to your room. I know your medicine's going to make you tired so I thought it would help you to rest down here. Takashi brought your bed down, I was going to set up something temporary but you're probably going to be able to sleep better this way." Chika had told him. Honey turned to Mori smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you Takashi." He said before following his younger brother for a short distance. They came to a sliding door and Chika stopped in front of it.

"I thought this would be the best place for you. I asked father and he agreed. I spent all day yesterday getting it ready for everything to be moved in."

"You didn't have to do this Chika-Chan, I could've -"

"It's fine." Chika replied in a semi cold tone as he opened the door Honey was amazed by the sight. Not only had his bed been set up but there was also a television and on the table beside the bed was a small stack of gifts.

"Thank you Chika-Chan. This is really nice. Wasn't yesterday your -"

"It was supposed to be,"

"That means a lot to me, that you would give up something as important to you as the tournament." Honey felt guilty suddenly.

"There will be others and you only have one appendix so I'll be able to go then. If you need anything send me a text or of course Takashi." Honey nodded, he was feeling tired from his pain medication.

"We'll check on you too. Go lie down and rest, your doctor said to take it easy for a while." Honey walked inside.

"I'll just take a little nap. I'll get up after that so you don't have to worry about doing anything for me. You did a lot already." Chika and Mori waited until Honey was in bed before closing the door quietly and leaving him to rest.

Honey woke a short time later when Chika opened the door and made his way over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" The younger boy asked.

"I feel okay, what's wrong Chika-Chan, you seem sad."

"It's late, I'm just tired, it's been a long day."

"Then I slept longer than I feel like I did. It feels like I only slept for a few minutes."

"do you need anything?" Honey shook his head.

"Thank you for doing all this, I know I said that earlier but I do appreciate your help and I'm sorry you missed your chance this year because of me." Chika sighed.

"You didn't ask to be ill. It's not like you did it on purpose so I would miss it. Just rest and get better." Chika turned to leave but turned back qhis brother.

"I'm glad you're home Mitsukuni." He said honestly.

"Me too Chika-Chan, and I'm glad I have you." Chika smiled faintly and disappeared from view.


End file.
